


Sleeping Skywalker

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hears things in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Skywalker

Luke was exhausted. He lay beside Han, trying to focus on the information on his data pad for where they needed to go next. He caught himself yawning again, his vision becoming cloudy as his hands started to lower. Before he knew it he was asleep, data pad on his chest as his breathing started to even out.

Han looked over, smiling at the sight. He plucked the pad from Luke's hands and turned it off before setting it down again. The kid looked better when he was asleep. He was less stressed about everything seemingly when he was asleep.

He ran a hand through Luke's hair, humming to himself. Maybe Chewbacca was right...maybe he was starting to fall for the kid. "You're really fucking with my head, kid," he muttered. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Sorry," Luke mumbled, turning over onto his side.

The smuggler huffed, pulling his hand away. "You did that on purpose!"

"Just a light sleeper," he countered.

"Bastard."

Luke just smiled, settling in.


End file.
